This invention relates to a an apparatus for storing produce. In this context the term produce is intended to refer to, and encompass, harvested vegetable matter of all types, and meat products. It will be appreciated that vegetable matter, after harvesting, continues to respire. While chilled meat and fish do not respire after death it has been found that careful control of the gaseous atmosphere surrounding meat and fish can enhance the quality of both products.